


Flooded

by stalewater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain america: the winter soilder, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Anyway you're basically Buckys therapist, Bucky goes to the park to think a lot, F/M, He's a gentle giant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure what to consider this relationship, Is that a proverb by now?, You have super powers, but it's really cute, it should be, it's really fluffy, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: Bucky goes to the park to think, where you rudely interrupt him. Well, not rudely, more therapeutically in your opinion.





	

"(Y/N), get out of my head." Bucky sighed as his head began to have a slight pain near his temples.  
  
"Sorry..." You said as you slowly stepped out of your shield that held you captive from the naked eye.  
  
"What do you want, (Y/N)?" Bucky said in his gravely, annoyed voice.  
  
"You looked like you needed a friend, needed someone to talk to." You carefully approached the park bench Bucky was currently resting at, and you placed yourself on his left, which in turn made him cringe and pull his metal arm away from you.  
  
"Ya well, I don't." He brought both of his hands, flesh and vibranium, up to massage his throbbing head.  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Lie to you? I know, I know." Bucky cut you off.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well no need to be snarky, Mr. Barnes."  
  
"God, what do you want?" Bucky was certainly not in the mood to be pestered.  
  
"I want you to tell me what's going on in your mind. I want you to tell me everything that's been bothering you. I want to know what's been flooding your head." You sigh as you reach for his metal hand and he flinches away.  
  
This only persuades you to take initiative and grab it. He relaxes into your touch and you lean your head on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Don't you already know?" He asks, less irritated and more curious.  
  
"I tried looking but your mind is very cloudy, I couldn't source what was bothering you, so I'd like you to tell me personally."  
  
He sighed once more.  
  
"I'm just remembering more things lately. Things that I haven't seen since I've recovered. It feels a bit odd talking about this with you, actually." Bucky looked down into your (E/C) eyes with his steely blue gaze.  
  
"And why is that, James?" He loved when you said his name, it made him feel more comfortable with you. Of course he loved to be called, 'Bucky' but the way you said his birth name really brought him home.  
  
"Well, I've been seeing the faces of all the girls that I've, well, that I've slept with." You simply hummed in amusement.  
  
"Does this bother you?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all, continue." You said as you watched two doves flutter around in the trees  
  
' _A mated pair_ ' you thought.  
  
"Well I just remember how spunky I was. How rambunctious I was back then. Heh, I was quite the heart-breaker." He grinned at the thought and his eyes did the squinty thing you loved.  
  
"Gosh! You? A teenage girls wet dream? No way Barnes, not you!" You said in mock shock.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. But I was. I was just thinking about how I must have ruined their lives." His smile went away.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Ah, well I mostly went for virgins. You know, the cute little shy one's. I, uh, took that special night away from a lot of them, and then I moved on from their puppy dog eyes, to the next hot little number in Brooklyn." He brought his eyes to the leaves blowing in the cool breeze that flew through the park.  
  
"I never knew you were like that. We call people like you fuck-boys nowadays," You laughed ferociously at the confused look he gave you. "Forget it, Barnes. You still need to learn how to use a computer before you understand my nonsense. But really, you were a pretty bad guy."  
  
"Yeah well, I think you've noticed by now that I've changed my ways." The annoyed tone slightly came back.  
  
"Of course." You said as you watched a little ant crawl towards someone's melted ice cream on the sidewalk.  
  
"Was that sarcasm, kid?"  
  
"Of course not." You smiled up at this gorgeous man sitting so close to you that you could feel his breath on your head as he talked and breathed.  
  
"Thanks for listening to my sappy rant. I'm thankful you gave me a headache today, doll." He leaned down and kissed your forehead.  
  
"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> This was really crappy, I'm sorry. Please comment and request I guess. I'll do anything that includes Bucky, Loki, pietro (these may not be great), and Natasha, or possibly Wanda.


End file.
